inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
San
(Forward) |element= Wood |team= Destructchers (Galaxy game only) |seiyuu= Han Megumi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W}} San (サン) is one of the three main antagonists and an LBX player in the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W movie. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A boy whose skills lie in battling LBX. Treats Fran like a sister."'' Appearance He has grayish brown hair with blue ultramarine eyes. He wears a green jacket with a purple flower sign on the right side of it and he also wears black pants and gray boots. Plot In the movie, there was a flashback along with Asta and Fran, he was talking to Asta about if he was going to see his mother again, but it was shown that the place they reached was destroyed and he wasn't able to see anyone, as he told Ban that he has lost someone precious. Later, he battling Ban, Hiro and some other LBX users and lost to them. Afterward, he was seen using his LBX to help Tenma in using God Hand W to stop Fran's Chaos Meteor and succeeded. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit San, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Item': LBX Magazine (LBXマガジン, obtained after defeating Destructchers in the post-game) *'Record': Rank of Truth S (Beat every team at Hirai Shinzou's taisen route with S) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit San, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Bouquet of Happiness (しあわせの花束, randomly dropped by Chronicles at Mako's taisen route) *'Item': Game Console Rumors (ウワサのゲーム機, randomly dropped by Cool Guys at Holy Road Stadium's parking area) *'Photo': Last Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's game room) *'Photo': Table of Football Game (卓上サッカーゲームの写真, taken at Raimon's soccer club in the past) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him a scoutable option, you need to have recruited at least 5 other players from the Destructchers. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's taisen route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's taisen route only) ** ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Suhada Whites' Gallery San in the flashback.png|"Will I be able to see mom and the others again?" Asta and San disappearing.png|Asta and san disappearing in the end of the InaDan movie. San official site.png|San's overall design in the official site. Fran Asta San beta art.png|San, Fran and Asta's beta art. IG-09-060.PNG|IG-09-060. IG-10-063.PNG| IG-10-063 Trivia *In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, you can unlock him for download by using the following password: ぼくのデジトニアス. *He has two LBX called Digitonias I and Digitonias II. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, he is the only person that can use two of El Dorado hissatsu without the "command" word in the typhography and the voice that said the name of the hissatsu. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters